Bloody Bun-Bun
by LifeOnTheLine
Summary: War rages on across the earth, with the fate of humanity up for grabs. So much blood has been spilled, and the human race begins to lose hope. But one has made it his mission to destroy the dark army. Fueled by rage, not even death will stop him. (Rated M for swearing, blood, and gore.)


**Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ belongs to _Nickelodeon_ and _Bloody Bunny_ belongs to _2Spot Studio_.**

* * *

My name was Lincoln Loud. My life was okay. Not perfect, but then again, no one was. Looking back, I could call my life simple, but chaotic. I had ten sisters, all different in every way possible. Despite those differences, we all loved each other, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

But all good things must come to an end.

When I was 11, a toy company called Dizzy's Dolls opened up and began selling, what else, plush dolls. Sounds innocent enough right? That's what everyone thought too. Until a few weeks later, when reports from disturbed parents came in. They were all the same: Blood inside the dolls. I think there were reports of bones inside them, too.

At the same time, children went missing in the middle of the night, disappearing into the night without a trace. Only one thing was the same; every missing tyke was a proud owner of a Dizzy Doll. It was enough for the authorities to launch an investigation on the toy company.

If I remember correctly, they couldn't find anything that would pin company to the crimes. But the investigations continued until the entire team that was tasked to look through Dizzy's Dolls HQ was slaughtered. No survivors, just severed heads, and a note that said, "Mind your own business".

Not long after, more kids began disappearing, even some who didn't own a Dizzy Doll. Some kids at my school disappeared, too. It was a scary time, and can still recall the nightmares of my friends, my family, or even myself being dragged off by whoever was taking these kids.

Eventually, they did find out who was taking the kids: the Dizzy Dolls themselves. The doll managed to get away, but we knew the culprit now. It was time to shut down the twisted company once and for all.

By then, it was too late.

A day later, at least a thousand Dolls exited a factory somewhere in Spain. Thousands were slaughtered, and anyone under the age of 13 was taken by the murderous plushies. Soon, more attacks happened, until we had no choice but to fight back. But try as we might, they outnumbered us, and it didn't seem like there was an end to a number of dolls the factories spewed out.

Our world became bleak and dreary. School was canceled, businesses shut down, and everyone relocated to a makeshift fort in the middle of town. We were in a state of constant fear, and no one dared to leave the safety of the shelter.

Reports about the death dolls began to die down. A report came in, saying our side managed to destroy one of those blasted factories. Then more and more of similar reports came in. One by one, the demon dolls empire was going down. Things began to look brighter, and we let our guard down, just a bit.

If there's one thing I learned from this war, it's to never let your guard down.

We were attacked in the middle of the night. A small battalion of dolls broke through our gates and ransacked the city. A few people died, and the dummies took some kids with them. A new report came in; the dolls were back, and they were being led by four malicious and brutal stuffed animals. Most of the cities spirit was crushed by that. Some began to declare it was hopeless, and the war would be the extinction of the human race. That nothing could stop the dark empire.

But I was not one of them. Those plush freaks made one big mistake when they attacked us.

They took my baby sister in that raid, and not even death will protect them from my wrath.

My name was Lincoln Loud.

Now, I am the Bloody Bunny.

* * *

 **Hello all. LifeOnTheLine is back! With a new story no less.**

 **Okay, so some of you may be wondering where the hell I've been. Last time I updated was in May, a good five months ago. To be honest, fanfiction is not on the top of my priorities list. Usually, whenever I get lazy, I'll just goof around on my computer, watch TV, or something that doesn't involve thinking.**

 **Unfortunately, Whenever I tried to work on ITYLM, just stare at my computer screen for what felt like a full hour, or just type one sentence in that same amount of time.**

 **I even tried to work on other things, but I ended up doing the same thing. What didn't help was that for most of July I was being dragged around on at least five different family vacations. Then August came around, and I my main concern was what classes I'm gonna take this semester. Then September started and I had very little time for myself. On the plus side, one of the college courses is a writing class, and I have been improving because of it.**

 **Anyway, for those of you wondering when the next chapter of ITYLM is coming, I've got bad news. I'm not canceling the story, but I am going to be rewriting most of it. Sort of expand the story a bit (and now that I look back on it, my writing was atrocious). The plot will be the same, but I want to give the story some pacing, some actual build up. I apologize for making you wait even longer, and thank you for being patient.**

 **One more thing. Naderafifi221, I read your story,** _ **Suffering of a loud**_ **, and I'm not too happy you essentially copied it. I am a bit flattered you liked** _ **I Thought You Loved Me**_ **enough to emulate it (is emulate the right word to use here? Eh, I'm keeping it). It's not every day you see something you made being copied. But seriously, try to think of something original next time.**

 **The irony of that statement just came to me.**


End file.
